


It's Payback, I Suppose

by Chezmeralda



Series: The Four Directions [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Rin, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, bottom!Makoto, i have a feeling i'm gonna get a lot of backlash for the trash, i'm very worried about my depravity, lesson to be learned: don't steal haru's mackerel, oh ho ho ho find me jesus, or do idk, probs a bit ooc idk anymore, sub dom!sousuke, super dom!haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Haru gets payback on Sousuke in the <s>best</s> worst possible way ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Payback, I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> You ready?

Sousuke looked at the clock briefly, wishing he could just make the ticking hands go faster. Work always felt the slowest after lunch, this time was definitely no exception. 

Perhaps he should just skip out. Fake a splitting migraine or whatever, anything to tell his boss so he could just go home, maybe raid the fridge, before sleeping through the rest of the evening. He was done, and ready to clock out forever.

He glanced at his phone, which had lit up, and he saw the name 'Nanase' flicker across the screen. Despite the fact that he'd been in a relationship with Haruka for a good long while now, he found the old habit of calling each other by their last names was something that neither of them could really drop, only saving their first names for really intimate moments. He didn't even bother changing it in his phone.

He flipped open the screen to find the text _i'm still pissed at u_ lighting up. Sousuke laughed as he typed in a reply. Haruka was always so sensitive about his mackerel.

_snooze, u lose, nanase_

So, _maybe_ , it was Sousuke's fault they were a bit short on groceries (he forgot) and everyone had to leave the house with make shift, mismatched breakfast of toast, peanut butter and mackerel. Except, _except_ , for the fact that there was actually only one piece of mackerel left, and everyone had been content with leaving it for Haruka.

Except for Sousuke, because _fuck that guy_.

So, he'd done the mature thing, and ate it right in front of him, before running out the door. 

Both Makoto and Rin expressed their opinion to him via text (Makoto much more kind about it than Rin, who gladly expressed how dumb he was by saying that they'd _all get poisoned today at dinner, you fucking asshole, he's home all day today, now what_ ), but Sousuke shrugged it off. Haruka was harmless. When it came to taking charge, he usually let any of the three of them take over, content to observing or taking a backseat.

Revenge? Please, Sousuke was sure he could handle it.

His phone lit up again, and he opened up message to find that Haruka was obviously not amused.

_guess ur going to pay for it_

Sousuke's eyebrow lifted, interested but clearly not threatened. _yeah? how_

Sousuke reached over to his water bottle to take a sip as he opened the reply, and then he proceeded to nearly swallow his tongue. 

_Well_ then.

Haruka had sent him a rather suggestive selfie of him slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pealing it back to reveal tight, lean muscle. 

What a tease.

 _u think this is payback?_ Sousuke sent the text quickly before sending another one. _im pretty sure this is the exact opposite_

Sousuke put his phone down to type a few things on his computer before checking his phone again. With any luck, Haruka would keep him entertained enough to pass the last hours of his work day. 

_o, its payback_ Haruka sent another picture of him, close up of his chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples, and Sousuke could only imagine the way his chest was rising and falling, hitching on his quickened breath.

 _how much trouble will u get in if ur boss sees this_ , Sousuke glanced around. 

_u tryn 2 get me fired, nanase?_

_no_ , came the reply, _just hot n bothered, maybe so hard u cant walk straight_

_Shit_ , Sousuke could tell he was in trouble, with the next picture that came in right after. He pinched his thigh, trying to calm down.

Haruka was always in a state of undress around the house, but when it was partnered with a lower lip caught on teeth, and a teasing peak of the v-shape cut of muscles that disappeared underneath tight boxer briefs, which had been pulled down on one side by a thumb -

It was safe to say that Sousuke felt a trickle of dread for his work chastity. 

_u gonna keep going there?_ Sousuke typed back, because fuck it, he was getting riled up at work and he still had four hours left, this was _ridiculous_ -

_go on snapchat_

Sousuke had an odd feeling this would be one of those times he listened to Haruka without question. 

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered as he pressed his palm into his crotch. He applied pressure, firm and strong, as he tried to relieve the strain on his pants. 

Haruka had pulled out his cock, half hard, and was holding it tightly in his hand. The picture lasted three seconds, the only caption being _y? do u want me to?_

 _Fucking **yes** , I do_, he wanted to type, but he didn't for two reasons. The first being he didn't want to admit defeat to Haruka so easily; the second being that he'd get too worked up at the office, not the ideal place to have to jack off. 

_doesnt look like u need convincing_ , he texted back (he wasn't about to snapchat back and show Haruka how worked up he got in the span of barely ten minutes), biting at the nail on his thumb.

He got another text this time, from Haruka, and he opened it to see that he had taken a picture with Rin, who was unfazed by him being half naked (Haruka wasn't one for dressing up when at home, especially on his days off), and giving the camera a peace sign.

_guess who just got home_

_i can fuckn c that, nanase_ , Sousuke felt growing frustration build up deep within his chest because _don't fucking change the subject like you **weren't** just trying to turn me on at work you **asshole**_ -

His thoughts were cut off, however, when Sousuke received another snap from Haruka, this time a selfie of him, one eyebrow arched, coy and devious.

_guess who i'm using to help get revenge on you_

Sousuke blinked, because _what_? How was Haruka going to use Rin?

He sat there for a total of ten minutes, glancing between his phone and his computer screen (his eyes weren't actually registering what was on the screen, he was completely focused on waiting for his phone), and when the phone lit up, he nearly jumped out of his chair to open the snaps. 

Sousuke found that his mental vocabulary was beginning to fail him.

 _since ur getting so bothered at work_ captioned a picture of Haruka licking up Rin's abs. 3 seconds.

 _i thought that it would b bad if u were the only 1_ captioned a picture of Haruka taking one of Rin's nipples in between his teeth, a peak of tongue visible. 5 seconds.

 _to get strung out, and unable 2 do anything abt it_ captioned a picture of Haruka pulling off Rin's shirt, the focal point of the picture being Haruka's eyes and Rin's back muscles as he complied to being undressed.

Oh, _fuck_. Sousuke was _so **fucked**_.

He got another snap, not even bothering to answer Haruka anymore because he would be wasting time, there was literally _no time_ to answer him and- _shit_.

 _rin's such a good boy_ captioned a picture of Haruka biting along the junction of Rin's hips, just above his thighs. Sousuke glanced at the clock. It had only been twenty five minutes since his first text with Haruka.

 _look at him sousuke_ captioned Rin's face, beginning to flush pink, hands gripping into the sheets above him, head thrown back and eyes closed, allowing himself to lose to the pleasure. _how lucky r we_

Sousuke had to agree with that, and he now, more than ever, wanted to go home and join Haruka, and pay him back for making him get so worked up while he was in the office, but he got another snap, and he soon forgot all about where he was going with that train of thought.

 _u want to b here_ Haruka accused him as he looked in the camera, teeth working their way up Rin's neck, head pulled back sharply by his hair, and the picture was tilted _just enough_ for Sousuke to see Rin arching off the bed, hips tilted like they were rocking against Haruka, like they were begging for more in the way Sousuke absolutely _loved_ -

 _u rmbr this thing?_ the picture showed a thin, pink stick, and Sousuke blinked because _yes_ , he did remember it. He used it on Haruka once while he had Makoto in his-

 _bcuz rin has never used one bfore_ and Haruka showed Sousuke how he was tracing feather light around the outline of Rin's cock, already drooling thick, steady drops, with the wand that he was holding. _abt 2 find out if he likes it_

Sousuke took a hard swallow, because, _holy fuck_ , he didn't know where this was going anymore and he sure as hell didn't want it to stop-

Five minutes later, he got another snap, and he felt his fingers shake as he pressed at his phone to open it.

 _look at that_ and Sousuke almost choked at what he was seeing. _rin likes it_

All he could see was Rin's face, eyes wide open with shock, as if he'd been taken completely off guard, mouth gaping, with tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes.

 _this might be my fav view_ Haruka had turned Rin on his hands and knees, and Sousuke had an incredible shot of his entrance, pink and slick with lube, swallowing two of Haruka's fingers plus the tiny wand vibrator. His head was thrown back, ass raised in a perfect arch as he tried (it was obvious) to grind back, but it looked like Haruka was having none of that today.

 _he was too excited_ followed a picture of a bright red hand print burning into Rin's butt cheeks (and Sousuke's retinas), inner thighs glistening with how much lube was leaking out of him. _almost got off before the game was over_

 _You think this is a game, Nanase?_ Sousuke wished he could reply, but he was getting hard, he was drooling too much in his mouth, he was sweating, there was no way he was going to make it the last three and a half hours-

 _u should hear him_ Haruka was pushing into Rin, and it looked slow, torturous, painful, absolutely _incredible_ -

 _say hi rin_ and Sousuke felt both pity and awe at Haruka's handiwork. The two of them were both flushed pink, but Rin's eyes looked out of focus, not really seeing the camera in front of him, as Haruka licked up the shell of his ear, teeth catching on his lower lip.

 _hows this look?_ Haruka asked him as he showed Sousuke a picture of Rin's torso, being force up by his hands on his chest, nipples getting played with, dick smearing sticky scribbles of precum all over his stomach. It looked like Rin was saying something, but Sousuke couldn't quite guess what he was trying to say. Not that he was really trying, when his eyes were drawn straight to Rin's cock in the picture, and he licked his lips, wanting to take in his mouth and have him screaming for him, too-

 _not yet_ and Sousuke felt his eyes go wide as he saw Rin's cock straining in Haruka's grip, and he could tell by the way his abs were tensed that he was _this_ close to orgasm, and was just denied.

_put in headphones_

Sousuke was pretty sure he'd never jumped so fast to his bag in his life and _of fucking course_ they were _tangled_ and _holy shit_ this was taking _too damn **long**_ -

"H-Har- _uhn!_ F-fuck," Sousuke felt a chill run up his neck as he heard Rin's voice cry through his headphones, the noises of skin hitting skin hard, bruising, echoing in the background. "Please, Haru, _please_ -"

"Say hi, Rin," came in Haruka's cool voice, aside from its slight breathlessness, was steady and full of authority that made Rin whimper. Sousuke bit his lip.

Rin blinked up into the camera, realizing that Sousuke could see this, and his eyes changed from hazed lust to depraved, wanton desperation. "Sou- _ah!_ S-Sousuke when are y-yo - _oh God, **yeah**_ \- c-coming home? Haru won't - _haaaahh_ \- let me come until you come home Sousuke, Sousuke _please_ , come home, _come home_ , I can't anymore, _it's so **good** I-I'm so **close**_ -"

The snap video ended there and Sousuke hit his head on his desk. He was sweating pretty hard by now, definitely erect and he breathed out hard through his nose. Maybe it would be best to fake sickness-

Sousuke blinked because he got another text. He opened it. 

_haru told me to go home bcuz its for u. r u ok?_

_if u tell makoto wats up rin's not getting off_

Sousuke never felt so torn. If he didn't warn Makoto of what was happening at home, he was as much of an enabler as Haruka, but if he _did_ warn Makoto-

Rin would probably die. He could still feel the way his sobs rang through his head.

Haruka sent him a snap of Rin, face pressed against the pillows of their bed, hands tied behind his back, ass raised and facing the camera. There was something shoved deep inside him, and Sousuke felt the image burn behind his eyelids. Judging from how far away he was from Rin and the bed, Haruka was probably standing in the doorway.

 _think makoto will like the view?_ Sousuke briefly thought about how he was going to Hell, and how all of them probably were just pulling each other down.

He received another text from Haruka, and he opened it, having calmed down some, but his heart was set into a panic when he saw the picture.

 _makoto just came home_ and Haruka and Makoto were looking up into the camera, Makoto's eyes just a touch confused, in that adorable puppy way that always made Sousuke's voice catch in his throat. He thought for a moment of Makoto, how innocent he was of this whole event.

Sousuke wasn't sure if he was worried, scared-

Or _excited_.

_brought dinner 2. wat an angel_

Sousuke wondered briefly how their angel would react to Rin's ass currently being presented on full display for him as soon as he opened their bedroom door.

He got a snap from Haruka not too much long after, and he glanced at the clock. Three hours and ten minutes left. He opened the snap, and he gasped quietly.

 _think makoto was pretty surprised_

Judging from Makoto's face in the picture, he was a current mix of shocked, appalled, _aroused_ , all playing at his eyes, in the way his lips were slightly parted, at the way a tiny blush was beginning to form on his left cheek. Sousuke licked his lips.

 _his turn now_ and in the next picture, Sousuke was surprised at how fast Haruka worked because Makoto was bent over the edge of the bed, reaching out to Rin, who had rolled over in response to the new development to face him, pants down, on the floor around his ankles, and-

Sousuke had the perfect view of Haruka's tongue and what it was up to.

Sousuke knew that Makoto had a thing for stuff like that, he just didn't realize how _he_ had a thing for Makoto getting eaten out until just now.

_headphones again_

Sousuke was mindlessly moving, at this point. He wondered, briefly, if the reason Haruka never took the lead in other circumstances was that he saved all that energy for a once in a while situation.

Like right now.

Makoto, when he was being given pleasure, out of all four of them, tended to be the loudest, whether by their own efforts, because he often so restrained himself for the sake of others, or by his own need to let go and his level of comfort with them, not that Sousuke was really complaining about it.

He heard heavy breathing, and loud whining, and he knew immediately it was Makoto, sobs muffled into the sheets of the mattress, and Sousuke really wanted to see his face.

"It's Sousuke, again," Haruka sounded mildly bored, and to anyone else, it would be a marvel, but Sousuke could hear the hitch in his breath, a tell tale giveaway.

Sousuke, currently fighting off yet _another_ boner, could hear Makoto's loud cries as Haruka thrust into him, hard, punishing pace, exactly how Makoto always liked it because it was so opposite of what people expected of him-

"Sousuke, p- _please_ come home soon," Makoto whimpered through his moans. "W-we - _ahh ahhh **H-Haru**_ \- miss you."

Makoto was so sweet, even if he was getting pounded so hard he could barely form words. He heard a choked cry, and then he heard Rin calling to him, breathless.

"Sousuke," Rin's voice shook, and he had the feeling that Rin had a vibrator up his ass, which he wasn't too sure if he felt sympathetic about it, "you have to come home. I haven't gotten off in the last _hour_ and can you _hear_ Makoto? He sounds so _good_ , I want to fuck him _so bad_ -"

The snap video cut off, and Sousuke had the presence of mind to go to his superior and fake illness, migraine, disease, death, whatever, so he could go home.

He didn't think he could wait long enough for three hours to be up.

He got another video snap, and he opened it, biting his lip as he closed his eyes at the image before opening them again. Rin was moaning loudly, head thrown back, as Makoto sucked him off, desperately, Haruka's fingers moving in and out of him roughly, mimicking the movements of getting fucked.

Yep, Sousuke was going home, because _fuck those three hours_.

He hurried to his car, nearly stumbling on a boulder, rock, pebble, whatever, to get there. Almost dropping his keys in a _fucking street grate_ because he was so pent up. He managed to finally settle in the driver's seat when he got a phone call from Haruka, and he answered.

"Nanase," Sousuke tried to sound menacing, angry, he really did, but with the way his blood was pumping through him like adrenaline, making his throat constrict, it sounded more like a choked plea than anything.

"So they're in our room right now," Haruka's voice was quiet, and the background noise was eerily missing. Sousuke swallowed around his nerves. "I'm eating. You should get here soon, Makoto looks like he's losing it."

The line went dead and Sousuke started the car, focusing on breathing deeply and calmly as he began to back up. He felt his phone vibrate in his lap and he paused to open it.

 _kinda surprised they haven't used their safewords_ and Sousuke barked a laugh. Guess he was right about all of them going to Hell.

He tapped the steering wheel with impatient fingers, stuck in backed up traffic. The lanes were merging together and he hadn't moved in twenty minutes, construction was _stupid_ -

"Hello?" his voice shook when he answered the phone because he couldn't really help that anymore, he was too excited. 

He heard primal moaning, and it sounded like Makoto, Sousuke had a _feeling_ it was Makoto, but it sounded so detached from the image of well put together, stable young man, that he wasn't too sure.

"Rin, you wanted to talk to Sousuke?" he heard Haruka's voice cut through the sounds and Rin sounded breathless, exhales giving way to whispery groans.

"S-Sousuke," he rasped, and for a moment he wondered how many times he'd been denied in the past _hour and a half_ , "Makoto can't even say his name anymore. Sousuke, are you coming home? P-please come home soon."

"Why?" he breathed, because he couldn't believe this was happening without him there, he was stuck in traffic, Haruka probably planned this damn construction-

"B-because, I want you to fuck me," and Sousuke silently agreed, "while I w-watch - _haaahhh_ \- Makoto get fucked. Come home soon, we love you-"

"Bye, Sousuke," Haruka cut in on a particularly loud moan from Rin, and as the phone went silent, Sousuke briefly thanked the powers that be for his not-so-monotonous life.

Despite his earlier desperation to get home, Sousuke found that his legs were heavy, lead, stiff with the knowledge of what was waiting for him. His feet didn't feel like his as he climbed the steps. It had been two hours since this all started, and both Rin and Makoto were probably pent up from at least an hour each of foreplay.

He opened the door.

Sousuke thought for a moment that if he was a stranger to his own home, he really wouldn't expect the amount of debauchery that occurred behind closed doors. He made his way to the bedroom, and opened the door.

He ended up dropping his coat and bag on the floor.

Makoto and Rin mirrored each other, wrists bound, mouths gagged shut, thighs spread open. Rin looked like he still had some semblance of himself about him, but one look at Makoto told Sousuke that he had given in to the pleasure long ago, eyes glassy. Rin's hips were twitching, like they were trying to grind down on whatever it was still inside him.

"You're back early," Haruka stepped around him as he came back inside the room, as if it was really a surprise that Sousuke was home early. "Stay there for a bit."

Sousuke figured Haruka was taking complete control of this point, and he let him, because that event was so rare. "Look at this," he heard, and the next moment, Haruka trailed his tongue along the slit of Rin's cock.

Rin looked absolutely paralyzed at the sensation, his whole body trembling, numb with pleasure. He was so far gone he couldn't even manage to thrust or move his hips, frozen as Haruka lapped at him, voice not quite making it out of his mouth, passed his gag. 

Haruka repeated the action with Makoto, and got a completely different reaction, and Sousuke still loved it anyway. As soon as Haruka's tongue touched him, Makoto's body responded, hips thrusting up in waves, voice spilling out as he moaned loudly into his gag, having accepted the overload of sensation. He looked as though he'd lost his ability to think, and Sousuke shed his shirt and tie, immediately hard despite having waited so long.

"You get Rin," and Sousuke wasted no time as he tore off the rest of his clothes, slicking himself up with lube as he pulled the vibrator out of Rin. Rin cried at the lost of the toy, but moaned loudly as soon as Sousuke pushed into him. 

"Don't get off before he does," and Sousuke figured it was only fair.

"Makoto?" he leaned over to look into Makoto's face, and he saw his eyes acknowledge that he was there, before they went unfocused again, whines spilling out of his mouth as Haruka pushed into him. 

"Sousuke, turn me over," Rin breathed, having found his voice. "Let me see Makoto."

Sousuke managed to manhandle Rin a bit and got him on his hands and knees. Rin immediately licked into Makoto's mouth and Makoto pulled at Rin's hair, arching his back as Haruka moved.

Sousuke grunted as Rin clenched around him, feeling himself losing it already, and he probably wasn't going to last very long, but it sounded like Rin wasn't either, judging from the way he was clawing at Makoto's chest, hips canting into the mattress.

Makoto's eyes darted desperately from Rin to Sousuke as his head thrashed, whimpering, begging Haru without words for more, scratching at Rin where he could reach and clawing the sheets off the bed. He opened his mouth to let out a long moan when Haru angled their hips differently, hooking his arms under Makoto's thighs to push them higher.

Rin arched into the sheets, and Sousuke pressed his hips into the mattress, thumbs leaving hard bruises. Rin was spilling a flurry of curses from his mouth, cutting off with a choked moan when Sousuke found his prostate, dragging himself along in agonizing thrusts.

"Close?" he asked.

" _Yes, **yes**_ -"

Rin spilled tears from his eyes as he watched Makoto freeze the fluid movement of his hips, Haru having finally, _finally_ , taken hold of his cock in his hand, giving hard, long strokes in time with his thrusts. He was slick, and the wet noises echoed in his ears, and Sousuke could tell he couldn't take much more, they all couldn't take much more-

Makoto came first, arching off the mattress, pulling at Rin's hair in a silent scream, followed closely by Rin, who swore with every word he knew as he whimpered into Makoto's chest. Haruka came after, looking exhausted at having pulled this off.

Sousuke came last, clutching Rin's hips with one hand, and the bed sheets with the other.

All of them rasped in their breathing after, no one able to speak, though Sousuke was pretty sure that Makoto lost his voice. He looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Told you we'd all be in trouble," Rin wheezed, head next to Makoto's as he side eyed Sousuke.

"This is my fault?" Sousuke leaned back on his hands, not believing that it was real.

"Absolutely."

"Nanase," Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a hard look. "This was done by _your_ initiative."

Haruka shrugged, looking exhausted. "I had willing participants," he replied. "I don't think I'll be doing that again for a while."

Makoto chuckled weakly when he heard that, as if it was something he expected. Sousuke planted a gentle kiss on his temple. "You okay?" he asked.

"M'fine," Makoto hummed, voice sounding like it had been dragged over gravel. "Tired." 

Rin rolled over so he was tucked under Makoto's arm. "You rest then, Yamazaki and I will get dinner," Haruka got up, heading out of the bedroom. Sousuke followed, watching the two of them nod off.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Nanase," he joked. Haruka looked up at him through narrowed eyes.

"I don't," he replied. "I'm sleeping for thirty years." Sousuke snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> I am done with myself.
> 
> Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, and Haru all have safewords. They are 'orca', 'shark', 'whale', and 'dolphin' respectively, because duh, what else would they be?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ifsomeonedrewthesnapsiwouldmeltandloveuforever~~


End file.
